The Worst Mistake Harry had Ever Made(But Not Really)
by uoduck
Summary: Harry is tired and he's had enough of wizarding bullshit and people hero-worshipping him. He decides to take off to the States and ends up training to be a nurse. Of course he had to end up in a town full of vampires! Okay, people, I have decided that this will be a Harry/Damon fic, so obligatory SLASH warning.


AN: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries.

* * *

"Oh fuck!" Harry muttered. "Why me?!"

Harry reached out a hand to grasp the shoulder of one of his patients, a young woman, one Caroline Forbes. She was currently straining toward him, mouth open with lengthening canines and blood gushing toward her eyes to create a frightening appearance(to other people; Harry had seen far more creepy things and had come out the other side). He could even swear that he was hearing a low growling. It took most of all his added strength to keep her from getting too close to her neck.

The thing was, Caroline had been human when he had last checked up on her the day before. Harry sighed; the girl clearly wasn't in her right mind now, so he pulled his wand out of a hidden pocket in his jeans and cast a sleeping spell on her. He watched as her eyes started to close and her fangs receded into her gums. He was close enough to catch her as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep.

He carried Caroline back to the bed and pulled the hospital bed covers around her and cast a monitoring charm on her, just so it would let him know when she would wake. He walked over and pulled out her patient information and skimmed it. Car crash: a couple of broken bones, a concussion. Harry looked back at Caroline; her body would probably be all healed by now, but if she was a newbie, then she had presumably been hungry. Or to be more precise, thirsty.

Harry tucked his wand back in the spell concealed pocket in his jeans and walked out of the hospital room. As he didn't want to have the responsibility of teaching a new vampire, he guessed he would have to call Caroline's friends and or relatives and hope that they knew that vampires actually existed.

And another thing: why did he have to pick the one town that had supernatural activity? He had wanted peace after self-exiling himself to the States and to encounter this... He had the most shitty decision making. He should have checked with the American ministry about whether or not his chosen town had any magical come to think of it, he had chosen a town called Mystic Falls.

Harry walked up to the nurse's desk and walked around and sat down at his chair. He flicked through the computer to find who had last visited with her and found the names, Elena Gilbert, Matt Donavan, Bonnie Bennett, Tyler Lockwood, Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore, along with Elena's cell number.

Picking up the phone at his desk, he dialed the number. He waited patiently, glancing at Caroline's room every few minutes. Finally, someone picked up.

"Hello? Who is this?" He heard a young woman's voice, probably still in high school or even a freshman or sophomore. He could hear the noises of the high school carnival in the background.

"I'm one of the nurses at Mystic Falls Hospital," Harry replied. "Is this Elena Gilbert?"

"Yeah, that would be me. Oh god, something's happened to Caroline?" Elena said, voice starting to grow shaky at the end.

"Elena?" Harry heard a young man asking if she was alright through the phone.

"No, she's still alive. In a manner of speaking," Harry responded dryly.

"What does that mean?" Elena asked worriedly.

"Well, would you mind coming over to the hospital? It would be better explained in person," Harry remarked.

"Okay, I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Harry heard the phone indicate that the call had been disconnected and put his phone back in its' cradle. He got up and walked over to Caroline's door and glanced through the window into the room. She was still asleep, but tossing and turning and occasionally moaning.

Harry paced, looking down the hallway for the person he was waiting for. He was very new to this town, so he didn't know what Elena looked like but figured that he would come to her. He also didn't have any more patients at this time, so he could take the time to deal with this one.

It was a couple of minutes later when he heard running and racing heartbeats. It still freaked him out that he could hear noises that were not within eyesight, even 37 years later. It had all started when he had taken the Elder wand from Tom; his senses and his strength had all improved to the point, where he had the senses of a vampire. He hadn't even needed his glasses. But he wasn't a vampire; he didn't need blood, but he was still immortal. He hadn't aged a day ever since the morning after the last battle.

He tuned back into the present when his magic alerted him to more than one vampire walking toward him. They looked like brothers; one had darker black hair and the other brown hair. They both had green eyes, like his, but lighter in colour. They were flanking a young woman, who wore a determined expression on her face. She had dark brown straight hair withgreen stopped a couple of feet from Harry and the brothers who were clearly vampires, if his magic was to be believed, stopped alongside her. The two looked at Harry with suspicion, narrowing their eyes.

"You must be Elena Gilbert," Harry remarked, glancing between the three and landing on the older looking brother.

"Yes, that's me," Elena said, glancing into the room anxiously. "Who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter," he replied.

"And who would you two be?" he added.

The younger looking of the two spoke first. "I'm Stefan Salvatore."

"Damon, that one's older brother," the one with the darker hair said.

Harry gestured to the room and walked over to open the door, hoping they would follow. As he stopped by Caroline's bed, the young woman and the two vampires followed and stopped at the bed. Harry watched as the two startled and glanced at each other. Before the questioning started though, he moved his right hand behind his back and flicked his wrist at the door to close it. The three startled at the door seemingly closing on its' own.

"So, I take it that it was either one of you that gave her blood?" Harry asked, indicating the two brothers. Damon and Stefan stiffened in surprise; the elder of the two started to stalk toward him.

Elena turned back, her jaw wide open. "Caroline's a vampire now? But that would mean that she died!" Then a couple of seconds later, "You know?"

"Uh," Harry took a couple of steps back at Damon's stalking. "Whoa! Paranoid much? I'm not going to hurt anyone; do you see what kind of uniform I have on? I work in a hospital!"

Stefan hurried to hold back his brother, "Damon, he may just what he's telling us. Just a nurse!"

"That doesn't mean that he's not anything else!" Damon exclaimed. "He could be a hunter!"

Harry promptly took the last few steps back to the wall, holding out his hands in the universal gesture of innocence.

"I'm just a nurse, maybe a new nurse, but still. Also, I'm new to this town, I don't know anyone in it! And now it has bloody vampires in it!" Harry muttered, still holding eye contact with Damon. "I'm human too!"

"Damon, stop," Elena commented. "We need to get Caroline out of here."

"Fine, but don't come to me when this ends badly," Damon replied, looking between Stefan and Elena and rolling his eyes. Damon backed off until he was back alongside lowered his arms, slowly.

"Also, why is she still asleep when you guys have been shouting at each other?" Elena added.

"I kinda knocked her out?" Harry tentatively asked, hoping they would not be able to sniff out his lie.

Stefan raised an eyebrow at him. "You... knocked her out? Just like that?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Can we go now? I want to get Caroline home," Elena said.

"Yeah sure," Stefan said, walking over to pick up Caroline and walk out the door with her and Elena. Harry watched as he passed his brother and they exchanged a significant look. Before Stefan left, Harry lifted the sleeping spell. Harry was about to leave and go back to work when Damon came up to him and grabbed his wrist. Harry startled at the light spark that passed between them and yanked his hand away.

Damon also looked alarmed at it, but looked Harry in the eyes. Harry blinked when the vampire's pupils widened. "You will forget about this and us. We weren't here; your patient is fine."

Harry tilted his head in confusion; what was that about? It was like the other man assumed that he would forget about their meeting entirely. Blinking, he watched as Damon sauntered out of the hospital room and left the hospital entirely.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll forget about. Just get her out of here," he muttered, mostly to himself and then left to check on the other patients in the wing.


End file.
